Jirachi
Jirachi es un Pokémon legendario de tipo acero/psíquico introducido en la tercera generación. Se dice que puede cumplir un deseo a las personas que realmente lo necesitan y aparecerá cuando menos lo esperes. Siempre está durmiendo, despierta por una semana cada 1000 años. Etimología El nombre de Jirachi es una transcripción japonesa del verbo ruso desear (желать, zhelat). Fisiología Jirachi es un pequeño humanoide Pokémon. Tiene piernas pequeñitas que parecen las de un bebé y sus brazos parecen tener una manga larga que va aumentando el ancho. Hay un detalle en la panza de Jirachi que parece ser su tercer ojo, llamado su "verdadero ojo" (por la pelicula), siempre cerrado excepto cuando realiza deseo oculto para que el cometa milenario le dé energía. Se dice que el cometa milenario y Jirachi están conectados: los dos están en la tierra 7 días cada 1000 años. La parte de arriba de la cabeza de Jirachi se asemeja a una estrella de oro y tiene tres pequeñas cintas azul verdoso. Tiene alas largas que se asemejan a seda, y cuando duerme se las arremolina en su cuerpo, quedando solo visible su cabeza y su cuerpo amarillo en forma de bola. Sus ojos son todos negros con una pequeña pupila blanca y unas pequeñas marcas azules bajo los ojos que se asemejan a unas lágrimas. Biología Este Pokémon está despierto una semana cada milenio a menos que le cante una persona inocente con una bellísima voz, es de carácter amigable y un poco tímido ante las personas. Es capaz de combatir dormido y cumplir deseos. Para que cumpla el deseo de alguien éste debe escribirlo en una nota y pegársela en la cabeza para que lo lea cuando despierte. Se dice que puede cumplir un deseo al despertar cada 1000 años por 1 semana (7 días). También puede abrir su tercer ojo ubicado en su cuerpo , con el puede absorber la energía del cometa para fertilizar la tierra a su alrededor. Ejecuta Deseo Oculto, movimiento característico de Jirachi, abriendo el ojo interno que tiene en el centro. También tiene la habilidad de cumplir deseos transportando objetos, a personas felices y de corazón puro. Diferencia de género Evolución Jirachi no tiene evolución ni evoluciona de ningún Pokémon porque es legendario. Otros datos / / ) | velocidad = 5 | poder = 3 | técnica = 5 | resistencia = 4 | salto = 5 | ranger = no | masa = 1 | ratioR1 = 99.9% | ratioR2 = -12% | gci = B }} Descripción Pokédex Localización Otros videojuegos Movimientos Jirachi puede aprender los siguientes movimientos: Subiendo de nivel MT y MO Jirachi puede aprender los siguientes movimientos utilizando MT (máquinas técnicas) y MO (Máquinas ocultas): Tercera generación Cuarta generación Tutor Con la ayuda de un tutor de movimientos Jirachi es capaz de aprender: Movimientos huevo Jirachi no aprende ningún movimiento huevo porque no puede criar. Movimientos especiales Estadísticas de combate Las estadísticas de Jirachi son: Sprites Estos son los sprites de Jirachi: Otras apariciones En películas , en un homenaje a todos los Pokémon que han protagonizado las anteriores películas. Aparece elevándose hasta el firmamento.}} En los videojuegos thumb|right|Jirachi en [[SSBB.]] *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl: aparece en Poké Balls, una posibilidad de cuatrocientas noventa y tres (1/493). Al momento de salir de la Pokéball, dejará una lluvia de pegatinas. También aparece como pegatina y trofeo. :;Información del trofeo: ''A Wish Pokémon. It's said to awaken for seven days every thousand years, with the ability to grant any wish asked of it. It is truly a Pokémon of which dreams are made. In combat it uses its wish power to attack. Its attack Doom Desire, which causes light to rain down from the heavens to do tremendous damage, is especially powerful. Pokémon Ruby/Sapphire Pokémon Emerald Trofeo Jirachi SSBB.jpg|Trofeo de Jirachi en Brawl *''Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Exploradores del Cielo: aparece en un capitulo especial, El deseo de Bidoof, donde aparece combatiendo contra Bidoof, y al final Bidoof le pide un deseo. En el TCG Archivo:JirachiTCG 1.jpg Archivo:JirachiTCG 2.jpg Archivo:JirachiTCG 3.jpg Archivo:JirachiTCG 4.jpg Archivo:JirachiTCG 5.jpg Curiosidades * En los sprites de Jirachi de la tercera generación, se puede ver el ojo de su vientre abierto. Sin embargo, en los de la cuarta y quinta generación aparece cerrado. * En los sprites de Jirachi en la tercera generación las extensiones de las puntas de su cabeza son de color azul mientras que en los sprites de la cuarta generación son celestes. * A pesar de que sea un Pokémon de tipo acero/psíquico, no tiene ninguna apariencia a un Pokémon de tipo acero. Tan solo aprende un movimiento de este tipo (deseo oculto, su movimiento característico) y a partir de la Cuarta generación, la MT91 (foco resplandor). En HG/SS, el tutor de movimientos puede enseñarle cabezahierro * Además de no tener apariencia de un Pokémon de tipo acero, es el Pokémon más ligero que tiene este tipo (sólo 1,1 kg). * En el manga, en un reportaje hecho por el Team Rocket, dice como hacer que se cumpla tu deseo: aquel cuyos ojos mira el tercer ojo de Jirachi cuando abre sus ojos, deben mirarse mutuamente y llegar al corazón de Jirachi, esa es la persona digna de que Jirachi le cumpla su deseo. *En el juego Pokemon Mundo Misterioso Exploradores del cielo, Jirachi puede atacar y hablar durmiendo, sin embargo, no puede aprender Sonámbulo. En otros idiomas * '''Alemán': Jirachi * Francés: Jirachi Anotaciones